Happy Birthday
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Sequel to Down in Mississippi. What happens when a sting goes wrong, and the girls find out?


Okay, by request (and threat) here is the sequel to Down In Mississippi! Yay!

Disclaimer: They ain't mine, and I still haven't found those dolls!

This chapter is for LivNEl4ever, for the ranting, Rach for the searching, and Essy and Kelly for everything in between. Thanks, bunnies!

Olivia, Alex and Carolyn were sitting on the big couch in Olivia and Elliot's apartment, waiting for their husband's to call and tell them that the undercover operation had gone off without a hitch. Despite the men's best reassurances, the women were still frightened, and being so close to their due dates, did not need any more stress than normal. The T.V. provided background noise while the women talked about everything from their husbands to their jobs.

Suddenly her cell phone rang, and Olivia groaned and grabbed it off of the table. "Stabler," she answered.

_Olivia?_

"Cap? What is it?" she demanded nervously.

_Olivia, I need you to calm down. Something happened during the sting, and the guys were taken to Bellevue._

"What?" she screeched, and Carolyn and Alex whipped their heads around to look at her. "Why? What happened?"

_That's what I'm trying to find out right now. All they would say was that the detectives were taken to Bellevue, and they don't know their conditions._

A sharp pain shot through Olivia's stomach, and she doubled over in pain and gasped into the phone. "Cap, you might as well get an ambulance over here, too."

_Why?_ he demanded, and she closed her eyes.

"Because my water just broke. I'm in labor," she gasped, and she could hear him scrambling out of his chair.

_Okay, just hang in there, Liv. I'll get an ambulance over there right now, and I'll make sure they take you to Bellevue._

She dropped the phone and grabbed her stomach, and Alex and Carolyn sat down beside her, each clasping one of her hands. "What happened?" they asked, and Olivia looked up at them.

"The guys… Something happened during the sting, and they're all at Bellevue," Olivia gasped, and Carolyn clapped her hand over her mouth, while Alex looked downright terrified.

Finally the ambulance arrived, but by then, all three of the women had gone into labor, and they knew it was going to be a long night.

EOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMC

"Knock knock," Mike called softly from the door, and Carolyn looked up at him with teary eyes, her arms automatically reaching out for him. He quickly crossed the floor and wrapped his uninjured arm around her, burying his face in her dark, curly hair. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him, the tears falling from her dark brown eyes.  
After a few seconds, she reluctantly released him, and he climbed up onto the bed beside her and leaned against her side. It was then that she noticed the cast on his left arm, and she looked up at him and whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Shh, I'm fine, honey," he cooed, kissing the top of her head. "What about you? Are you okay?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, then reached over into the clear bassinet, carefully picking up their child and holding him to her chest. She looked up at him and smiled, saying, "Mike, I'd like you to meet your son, Michael Logan Jr." His eyes misted, and she helped him hold the newborn in the crook of his uninjured arm.

"Carolyn," he murmured, looking down at his son cradled in his the crook of his arm. "He's perfect." He leaned over and kissed her forehead, then leaned back against the wall, and she snuggled into his side.

EOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMC

Bobby was lying upright in the bed, propped up against a multitude of pillows, and anxious to get out of the room. His door opened, and a smile lit his face up as a nurse wheeled his wife up to his bed, a tiny bundle cradled in her arms. The nurse smiled at the two before walking out of the room. Once she was gone, Alex carefully rose to her feet and sat on the edge of the bed, ignoring the glares her husband was giving her.

"Let's go say hi to Daddy, beautiful," she murmured, placing the squirming bundle in Bobby's big arms. He smiled at her, then looked down at the tiny newborn cradled to his chest, and his heart melted.

"I named her Rebecca Francis Goren," she said softly, and Bobby almost choked on his breath as he looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears. She swung her legs up onto the bed and curled into his side, resting her head on his shoulder and gazing down at their daughter, their own little miracle.

No words needed to be said. Bobby ducked his head down and kissed Alex gently, and she wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him closer against her. "I love you, Bobby," she whispered when he pulled away, and she reached up to brush away a tear with her thumb.

"I love you too, Alex," he murmured. Then he looked down at their daughter and said, "And I love you, Rebecca Frances Goren."

EOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMCEOBAMC

Cragen bit his lip as he wheeled Olivia into the cool, quiet I.C.U. room and up to Elliot's bed, where he lay unconscious. "Don, could you give me a few minutes?" she asked softly, and he nodded and walked out of the room, leaving Olivia alone with her unconscious husband.

"Hey, El," she whispered tearfully, attempting to ignore how pale his face was, or how cold his hand felt as she kissed it. "Everything's fine. We've got a beautiful daughter, and a handsome son. They're absolutely perfect, El. Just perfect. So please wake up so you can see them." His expression didn't change, and she bit her lip and looked down at their children that were sleeping in her arms.

"Liv?" Alex Cabot called, and Olivia turned her head to watch the A.D.A. walk into the room. She crouched beside Olivia's chair and gazed admiringly at the sleeping newborns. "Can I hold one?" Alex whispered, and Olivia nodded and handed her one of the twins, and she took him into her arms carefully, her smile bright.

Cragen reappeared, and Olivia and Alex looked at him. "Olivia, some people want to see you for a minute," he said softly, and he stepped away to reveal Mike Logan and Bobby Goren standing behind him.

"We can't stay long," Mike stated. "But we just wanted to tell you how your husband saved our sorry hides today." Olivia listened to their story, and by the end of it, she was in tears.

"Well, someone had to," a weak voice stated, and Olivia whipped her head around to see Elliot awake and watching her tiredly. She didn't notice the rest of the visitors file out of the room. Her focus was on her husband, and their children cradled in her arms.

"How are they?" he whispered, and they both let out weak laughs when one of the twins let out a scream.

"They're both fine," she assured him, and he nodded a little and closed his eyes, sighing deeply.

"Ben and Emma," he murmured, and she looked at him curiously. Then she understood, and a smile spread across her face.

"Ben and Emma Stabler," she added, leaning over carefully to kiss Elliot's cheek. He nodded slowly as he welcomed the embrace of darkness, and she watched him as faded back to sleep, content that he was safe with her.

"I love you, El," she whispered. Then she looked down at their children and said, "And I love you, Ben and Emma. Our little miracles."

The End?

A/N: So, what do ya'll think? Should I write more on this? Tell me, duckies!


End file.
